Anything for You
by Axarsh
Summary: During the fight against Axel in Twilight Town, Roxas blacks out. Now he must restart his life as Number XIII...while feelings for his best friend surface...again? AkuRoku, possible Zemyx. Future Yaoi, shounen ai, language. Chapter 3 up! Rating Bumped!
1. Prologue: That's not True

**Author's Notes:** Okay, first fic! Yay, huh? I started writing this at school…and decided to finally post it! This story lacks a beta—so I can't really blame anyone on grammatical errors…damn…

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, if _I_ owned any of the Kingdom Hearts games…it wouldn't be rated E…and Axel wouldn't be dead…and yaoi fangirls would probably faint due to blood loss...via their nose. So, I don't own KH T3T…

**Pairing!: **This is an AKUROKU fic! This means there WILL be romance between Axel and Roxas…eventually. Don't like? Well forget you…(And I don't want ANYONE complaining that: _Eww gross they're two boys._ Or _Roxas looks better with Namine, cause he's not _gay...'cause they just piss me off..okay? Okay.)XP But there may be possible Zemyx…but that's pending at the moment.

**Warnings:** More than likely, there will be yaoi…but until then, lots of shounen-ai fluff! Besides that, language is all you have to look out for. And that's it.

* * *

Anything For You

Prologue—That's not true…

* * *

The streets that wound throughout the World that Never Was were sleek and metallic looking with rain. The icy drops fell from the heavens, only to shatter upon impact with the black surface. Puddles were scattered about on the streets, reflecting the neon lights that seemed to be the only illumination in the dark abyss of that world-disregarding the giant heart shaped moon.

A black cloaked figure, its face concealed by the shadow of a hood, walked down the vacant paths. Its hands were buried deep in the cloak pockets, and knee high boots made a tapping sound on the sleek street. A heavy gust blew through the rain, its high pitched wailing adding to the haunting scene. Besides that, it had effectively removed the hood from the figure's head.

Blonde spikes had been slightly flattened by the falling rain, plastering bangs over blue hued eyes. The Key of Destiny. Number XIII. Roxas. Said teen grimaced and stopped, making no attempt to replace the hood; instead he just shook out the rain that had begun to trickle into his eyes. Roxas removed a glove encased hand, finger-combing his spikes back, enabling him to see easier. His blue eyed gaze drifted about lazily, and he nodded once to himself-content at the fact that nobody was following him.

The blonde continued walking, unaware of a shadow that followed him-taking advantage of the low lighting of the streets. Roxas shoved his hands into his pockets once more, turning down side roads and dodging into alleys. He avoided the scarce buildings that Organization members actually took refuge in- whether to drink, or to gamble, or anything else- due to the fact that those buildings actually had lighting, and it would prove to be a challenge to pass them stealthily.

Coming to a dead-end, Roxas halted. He raised a hand, starting to summon a dark portal to another world, when a voice stopped him.

"So your mind's made up."

Roxas muttered a quick 'damn it' as he recognized the voice almost instantly, and slowly turned around. Another cloaked figure- albeit taller and lankier, gazed back at him from under the hood of its cloak.

Roxas frowned lightly, annoyed. "Why did the keyblade choose me? I have to know."

The figure snorted lightly, digging in its pockets for something. A few seconds passed, before the figure withdrew a crumpled sheet of paper. The person straightened the paper to an extent, revealing the faded insignia of Organization XIII, the pointed cross with a part of a heart as its base. Scrawled over the insignia was handwriting, messy and giving the appearance of rushed writing. The figure read the small note aloud, something lacing their tone. Hate? Anger? …Hurt? Roxas wasn't able to ponder that as he listened.

" 'Axel…I'm leaving the Organization. By the time you read this, I'll probably be gone.

--Roxas'. "

The figure spoke in a tone laced with melancholy. "You didn't expect the meeting to end so early, did you?" It asked, crossing their arms over their chest.

Lightning illuminated the dark and dismal alley the two stood in, if only for a moment. A neon sign across the street flickered as the light dissipated, followed by the customary drum of thunder. A silence stretched between the two Organization members, only broken by more thunder rolling in the sky.

Finally, the figure removed the hood, revealing vibrant red hair that spiked back, defying gravity until the rain flattened it. Emerald green eyes locked with Roxas' own blues, ghosts of actual emotions clouding the green orbs. Axel broke eye contact with his friend, taking sudden interest in the toes of his boots, which stuck out under the hem of his Organization uniform. The tattoos that resembled upside-down teardrops were illuminated slightly in the scarce light, standing out against the redhead's pale skin.

After a deafening silence passed, Axel forced himself to lookup, only to inwardly wince as fury blazed in the sky hued orbs.

Even if Nobodies lacked hearts, and therefore emotions-the ghosts of past emotions sufficed just fine.

"Look, Axel, why the hell did you follow me?" Roxas forced himself not to yell at the redhead.

Axel's hurt gaze locked with Roxas' annoyed one, the way a kicked puppy looks at the person that caused it such pain. But, as quickly as he locked gazes, Axel closed his eyes, turning slowly towards the wall of the alley. Resting his weight against it, a foot braced against the weathered brick, Axel crossed his arms over his chest and murmured, "You don't have to go…"

Roxas' temper flared, and he spat out his retort. "Then _why_ should I stay, Axel?! So I can continue being that monster Xemnas' lapdog?! To be teased for being the smallest and the youngest?! Why, Axel!? _Why?!_"

The blonde took small pleasure in the others wince, before he started to turn away. But he wouldn't get away that easily, not without Axel yelling at him. They just _had_ to be even.

"You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!" Axel's voice was demanding yet pleading, and his green eyes reflected his worry for the blonde's safety, even though he knew Roxas couldn't see.

The blonde had begun to walk off, but he stopped at the redhead's retort. He grimaced, turning his head over his shoulder just enough to see his friend, and replied, "Nobody would miss me." Before he turned to look straight again, he saw Axel stare at him in a non-believing way, jaw slightly agape. The stare turned to a glare, and embers licked the Flurry of Dancing Flame's closed fists.

A metallic _shing_ sounded as Roxas summoned Oblivion, just to be on the safe side. He kept the dark keyblade lowered, a death grip causing the leather of his gloves to squeak. The blonde continued with his interrupted process of summoning a portal, but strained his ears to hear the whispered words from Axel.

"That's not true…I would."

And as the blonde disappeared into the swirling abyss of darkness, a single tear escaped the emerald eyes of Axel, blending with the rain that had effectively flattened his fiery locks, making the wet hair fall to his shoulders. Another tear followed the first, leaving a warm trail down Axel's cheek, before Axel walked slowly back to the castle…

* * *

Roxas, who by now was surrounded by darkness and silence, stared ahead with haunted eyes. He hated talking to Axel like that, hated that he was leaving what friends he had… A soft, small sob escaped his throat, which he choked on in an attempt to muffle. _If I wanted to leave, why am I so…_ he couldn't think of an emotion he would be feeling had he a heart. Sadness? Distress?

A sharp pang in the left side of his chest, the side lacking a heart, finally made him realize it.

Heartbreak.

He shouldn't have felt heartbroken, so why did he? So he left his best friend…wait. Roxas sighed, letting it dawn on him. He saw Axel as more than a friend, he probably always had. Best friends didn't sleep in each others rooms on the couch, clinging to each other tightly during a bad storm. And best friends _especially _didn't fall asleep in a tight embrace, two halves of a whole. At least, Roxas didn't think they did…

Roxas looked down, and the solitary tear that escaped his sapphire eyes made a momentary spot of light appear on the swirling floor below him. And that tear was shed for everything. Shed for himself, for the life and friends he was leaving behind…

And for Axel…

* * *

So, as both ventured farther away from each other; one to an unknown world, one to the only place he knew as home, the same sentence repeated as a mantra in their minds…

'_That's not true…I would'_

And so it begins.

**Authors note: **So what do you think? Like it? Hate it? I know that scene went nothing like that, but I only followed it to an extent… And for the last bits, if you listen to either Sadness and Sorrow by Toshiro Masuda, or The Other Promise from Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix+, it kinda adds to it, y'know? So, R&R!!!!

---Axarsh


	2. Chapter I: Let's Go!

**Author's Notes:** AHH!!!! I'm SOOO sorry!! I'm a procrastinator…and I'm lazy, so blame that XD.. Oh! And thanks to all of my lovely reviewers and people who added me to their alerts!!! **Hermione494, Fiesta Butterfly, AnimeAlexis, tinkerlax, and ****Blades of Silver** -huggles-

**Disclaimer: **Yeah, I own Kingdom Hearts!!! …and my natural hair color is lime green…(please note the sarcasm.)

**Pairing!: **AkuRoku, possible Zemyx

**Warnings:** Future yaoi, Shounen-ai, language

* * *

Anything For You

Chapter 1—Let's Go!

* * *

_Roxas sighed contently, and he snuggled closer into the warm, cinnamon scented pillow his head rested on. The blonde loved waking up like this, with his squishy pillow…_

…_which just happened to be breathing…_

_He froze for a moment, and his pillow chuckled at him. The nerve! Before he could continue to be mad at the teasing pillow, a hand rested in his hair to ruffle the blonde spikes. Opening his blue eyes, Roxas attempted to find the owner of the hand and the chuckle. Upon opening his eyes, he realized that his 'pillow' was a pale torso. The blonde's arm was flung carelessly over the chest, and-now that the sleepy haze had warn off-whoever's torso he was laying on had their arm wrapped around his waist. _

_Finally, Roxas averted his gaze upwards, locking onto the face of the person he was laying on. He took a shallow breath, trying to sound natural. Catlike emerald hued eyes looked down at him, dancing with amusement. Below the green orbs were dark blue tattoos shaped like diamonds-or upside down teardrops- that contrasted perfectly with the owner's skin tone. _

_Roxas felt himself slowly falling off the person- well…older guy- as he sat up. Now in a sitting position, Roxas was pulled into the other male's lap, causing fire colored hair to blend with his own flaxen locks. He felt a light, friendly kiss placed on his head, before his name was whispered…_

_"Roxas."_

* * *

"Roxas!? Roxas!" Said blonde groggily pulled himself out of bed, looking about for the redhead. He furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, before his vision sharpened to show his plain and messy room. Wait, the room with the redhead was white…and clean. Roxas finger-combed his hair in an attempt to get it under control, then waved the redhead off as a dream.

A shiver wracked his frame as his name was called again. He never realized how warm his dream-guy had been, and the lack of false warmth now made him cold. Roxas grabbed the blanket off of his bed, wrapping the material around his shoulders. Then he began to drag himself down the stairs, the blanket trailing behind a good foot or two.

Roxas' name was called again, and this time he answered-although his voice was muffled by the blanket he had effectively huddled into during the process of walking. "Coming, Mom!" The blonde shuffled into the kitchen, where his mom was busy fussing with the stove. A petite strawberry blonde turned around, her ponytail swaying with the movement. Cyan colored eyes gazed worriedly at Roxas, before the owner of the eyes spoke.

"Roxy, honey, you look horrible!"

Roxas' inner-self sighed, his mom worried too much. And did just waking up make a person look _that_ horrible?

"I'm fine Mom," he replied, before adding, "just cold…is all."

Ayumi-Roxas' mom-frowned, then nodded, turning back around to her cooking. Flipping a pancake in the skillet, she hummed a tune to herself. Abruptly, the tune stopped, and Ayumi said, "Oh! Hayner called! He wanted you to call back when you woke up." Roxas thanked her for the message, and made his way over to the wireless phone on the counter. Dialing quickly- not needing to look at the numbers from the countless times he had called his friend- he placed the silver device to his ear.

The ring tone sounded twice, before he heard a click, a curse, and a crackling noise that usually accompanied a phone being picked off of a floor. "Hey, Roxas!" Hayner finally spoke, and Roxas could almost _see_ the sheepish smile on his friend's face. "You dropped the phone, didn't you?" Roxas asked, in place of a greeting. Not waiting for an answer, he asked another question. "So, what do you want?" Hayner scoffed, before saying, "Fine, don't come to the Struggle then, I _was _on my way to pick you up but-" Roxas jumped. He forgot about the Struggle Tournament!

"Yeah! I'm still going! Just- just be here! Bye!" Roxas quickly hung up, yelling over his shoulder to his mom so she knew where he was going. Quickly changing, Roxas jumped down the stairs in his normal outfit- his white over shirt with the checker trim, a black undershirt, half black-half grey pants, and assorted accessories.

Roxas stood at the base of the stairs, pulling on his shoes, when Hayner knocked on the door. Opening it, he smiled at his friend and stepped outside with a final goodbye to Ayumi. The two made their way through the streets of Twilight Town in silence, the occasional scuffing of a shoe or a cough being the only sounds. Finally, the back alley they had cut through opened up towards the Sandlot, multiple civilians already crowding the giant square arena the rested in the middle.

* * *

The town Mayor stood in the middle of the arena, contestants standing around him. Hayner and Roxas jogged over, listening to the brunette man talk. "Okay, we need you all to listen to the referee over there," he pointed in the relative direction of a sandy haired man by a chalkboard, "and we can start our Struggle Tournament!" He happily exclaimed the last part, outstretching his arms and receiving a cheer from the crowd around him and the contestants.

With that, Roxas and Hayner made their way towards the referee-quickly followed by Seifer and Vivi, two members of a gang constantly giving Roxas and his friends trouble. The referee quickly explained the rules for the tournament, then handed each competitor a Struggle Bat. With that, he made his way towards the arena to announce the first match between…

…Roxas and Hayner.

Roxas grimaced; this wasn't how it was supposed to go! He and Hayner were supposed to win the competition together, not have to fight in the first round! Looking over to Hayner, who simply shrugged, Roxas sighed and walked towards the center of the Sandlot. Standing across from Hayner, who smirked back at him, Roxas nodded when the Mayor asked if the two were ready to begin. Crouching down, his Struggle Bat clenched in both hands, Roxas waited for Hayner to make the first move.

Finally, Hayner lunged at him, his own 'weapon' poised to strike. Dodging the attack, Roxas lunged at Hayner, effectively hitting his friend and causing the orbs which determined who won or lost their battle to fall. Scooping up said orbs, Roxas barely dodged an over-head swing from Hayner, and jumped around to retaliate.

Another minute full of twists, turns, stabs, and parries passed. Orbs were lost and collected, and the only sounds made were the cheering of the crowd, the whacking of the Struggle Bats, and the taunting jeers from both friends. Then, the air horn symbolizing the end of the time limit sounded, and all heads turned towards the score-board beside the arena. Roxas—120 Hayner—80. Hayner fell to his knees with a sigh, his bat falling to his sides. Roxas walked over, extending a hand towards his friend with a smile. Hayner chuckled, gripping Roxas' hand as he was helped up, then raced ahead to stand with Pence and Olette- Roxas' other two best friends.

The second fight included Vivi and Seifer, and was uneventful. Roxas watched the two commence in the same battle dance Hayner and he had just finished, and didn't bother to cheer. He did, however, gasp with the crowd as Seifer was defeated by his own lackey. Murmurs of who knows what- disapproval or amazement, Roxas would never know- raced through the crowd. Seifer stepped of the raised arena, slowing down so Fuu and Rai- his other two lackeys- could fall in behind him.

While passing Roxas, he muttered, "That's not Vivi" and told Roxas to defeat him, before disappearing into the crowd.

Slightly confused, Roxas made his way onto the arena, standing before Vivi. The Mayor looked at the two of them, before saying "You two play fair now," and walking off. Roxas crouched once more, and Vivi backed off, his Struggle Bat held in-front of him. Roxas lunged forward, attempting to strike Vivi. All his hit came in contact with was air. Looking behind him, Roxas brought his weapon into a guarding positing just in time to block a swing.

Jumping back, Roxas waited for Vivi to attack, then skirted to the side of his opponent, effectively hitting his side. Collecting the fallen orbs, Roxas dodged another attack. The pattern continued for a few more moments, and Roxas was out of breath when something weird happened.

* * *

Vivi disappeared, only to be replaced by a figure clad in only white, with a zipper for a mouth and a movement that resembled a snake's deadly dance. No gasp or scream came forth from the action, though, and it confused Roxas. Looking out towards the crowd, Roxas gasped. The people had frozen, either in mid-cheer or mid-leap, no sound or movement came from the people surrounding him. Looking back towards the figure- or _figures,_ seeing as how one had somehow changed to three- Roxas scowled. He had fought these things briefly before, but each time he had a different weapon with him. One that-

A metallic _shing_ rang in Roxas' ear, and a somehow familiar weight now rested where the blue Struggle Bat had once been. Looking down, Roxas noticed the same weapon that had appeared when he had fought these things before, a blade in the shape of a key with a keychain hanging from the 'hilt'. He looked back towards the three shapes, and began to hack away.

Moments later, Roxas was out of breath, multiple scratches covering his body, and the three things gone. His heavy breathing was still the only thing he could hear, the crowd hadn't unfrozen yet. But then another sound joined his slowly relaxing breath. Someone, or some_thing_, was clapping their hands as if applauding him.

"Roxas. All right, fight fight fight!"

Roxas gasped and whipped around, his new weapon held before him. A cloaked figure was braced against one of the walls, a hood pulled over their face. They began to walk over as soon as Roxas turned around, and a gloved hand made it's way toward the hood of the cloak.

"You really don't remember? It's me—you know, Axel." With that, the hood was removed, revealing the same emerald hued eyes, fiery red hair, and tattoos that had kept Roxas company in his dream. His train of thought was interrupted when he noticed himself asking, "Axel?"

Axel sighed, placing his hands on his hips and shaking his head. "Talk about Blank with a capital 'B'" he muttered, looking at Roxas. Roxas looked back at him, a confused look still in his eyes. "Man oh man, even the Dusk's aren't gonna crack this one." The redhead outstretched his arms, summoning two weapons in his hands with a flash of flames. Roxas recognized the weapons of chakrams, he remembered Hayner talking to him about them one day. Roxas shook his head.

"Wait a sec, tell me what's going on!" He clenched his fist at his side and stared at Axel. Said redhead moved to where one chakram rested behind his shoulder and another at his side. "This town is his creation, right?" he asked, "Which means we don't have time for a Q&A." Axel smirked at Roxas, "You're coming with me, conscious or not. Then you'll hear the story."

As if Axel's sentence had been some odd cue, the air visibly rippled about the two males. Roxas jumped lightly, his grip on the key tightening out of reflex. Axel, on the other hand, looked about with widened eyes.

"Uh-oh."

Roxas growled, then yelled, "What's going ON?!" He threw the blade at Axel, and tried to take deep breaths. Then, with a _whooshing _noise and some sparkles, the key was back in the blonde's hand, glinting in a somehow mocking way. Roxas stared from the weapon in his hand to Axel, who smirked and took up a fighting stance (if swaying from side to side counted as a fighting stance) with his chakrams beside him.

"Number 13. Roxas. The Keyblade's chosen one."

_Keyblade?_ Roxas quickly glanced to the weapon in his hand. _Is that what this is called?_ He shook the question to the side, crouching down and gripping his Keyblade the same way he had gripped his Struggle Bat. "Okay, fine!" he growled out, "You asked for it!"

With that, he charged towards Axel.

* * *

But Axel wasn't going to take that, and he jumped away from the blonde. His chakrams now glinted with flames that danced along the knife-like protrusions, deadly yet beautiful. With a practiced flick of the wrist, one of the chakrams went flying at Roxas, leaving sparkling embers in its wake. Roxas hissed in surprise and pain when he was cut on his shoulder, but didn't falter in his leaping strike.

That time, he effectively hit Axel, causing the redhead to fall backwards, grumbled curses escaping his lips. The deadly dance continued, flames meeting sparks, metal meeting metal. At one time, Roxas thought he had defeated the redhead. He gazed at Axel, who was leaning over, breathing heavily. Unsure of the redhead's condition-Axel could have just been faking- but curious nonetheless, Roxas slowly made his way over to the fire-wielder, his Keyblade held out before him.

Now only a foot away from Axel, Roxas gasped when he was punched hard in the stomach. Why hadn't he noticed that one of the chakrams was missing?! Unable to ponder that, Roxas doubled over, his Keyblade clattering to the floor as he gripped his midsection. Axel stared down at him, and then delivered another swift punch, effectively making the edges of Roxas' vision begin to blacken.

After what seemed forever, Roxas fell to the ground. His Keyblade disappeared with a metallic _shing_ and more sparks, but that seemed to be the only sound the blonde heard.

Axel looked down at the blonde at his feet, his green eyes radiating sadness…or the ghost of the emotion. The chakram he hadn't sent off now disappeared in a mixture of flames and swirling thorns, allowing Axel to use both of his arms. Outstretching an arm, Axel summoned a dark portal, the swirling colors and grey thorns that occasionally appeared looking unnerving.

Axel leaned down, picking up Roxas carefully, holding the blonde close to his chest as he stood once more. As he walked to the swirling abyss before him, he whispered quietly into Roxas' ear.

"I'm so sorry."

And with that, the two left Twilight Town for the oblivion beyond the portal.

* * *

**Authors note: **Again, I apologize for having such a late update!!! It's not my fault, I swear!!! -is bricked- Okay, so it is…bleh to you to. Anywho!! Reviews are appreciated! Reviewers get hugs, cookies, and plushies!!! –holds up chibi Axel plushie and smirks- Yay for plushies!! XD Okays, I'm out.

---Axarsh


	3. Chapter II: Welcome Back!

**Author's Notes:** Please don't eat me!!!! I already have enough of that at school! -Kicks off friend gnawing on leg- So yeah. But I have good news (and bad news)!!! This story is going on _**temporary HIATUS (please read ending AN for how you can shorten the time of it!)**_. But, I am starting a new AkuRoku story, which should be started within the month. It's vampiric, so be on the lookout for Vampire!Kingdom Hearts. Lmao

**People who reviewed/added to alerts:** _Fiesta Butterfly,_ _lostinthisnightmarecalledlife, Erinicole12, Blades of Silver,_ _Koryu Uchiha, Sora Keyblader, LupinandHarry, Veritas4Eternity, and Lunar Tempest! _Yay Them!!!

**Disclaimer: **Must I say it?

**Pairing!: **AkuRoku, possible Zemyx…no change people

**Warnings:** Future yaoi, Shounen-ai, language, OOC, blahbity blah blah blah

* * *

Anything For You

Chapter 2—Welcome Back!

* * *

Axel grimaced, walking through the tunnel of what seemed never-ending darkness he had found himself in. Roxas was unconscious in his arms, the teen's head resting on his chest, one of his hands unknowingly clenching the redhead's cloak. Axel was content with just watching the blonde, and his green eyed gaze softened for the first time in a long time. Adjusting his blonde haired parcel-cradling Roxas' form against his own-the pyro stepped through another portal identical to the one that had thrown him into this abyss, and emerged in a white room.

The redhead frowned worriedly as he placed Roxas on the bed, pulling the snow hued silk sheets over the younger's body. With Roxas on the bed, Axel had to pull up a chair and watch the blonde, brushing the blonde bangs away from covered blue eyes. A small smile appeared on his pale face, but the redhead's eyebrows were knitted together in worry, not overlooking the slow rise and fall of Roxas' chest.

An hour or two passed that way, and Axel stood up to get something to drink.

"C'mon Roxas," he murmured, staring down at the water in his glass, "don't leave me now. I need to help you remember. We can pick up where we stopped."

He faced the still form on his bed, took a sip of water, and then returned to his chair. "We can go back to being best friends again, that'd be nice…right?"

Axel carefully brushed a gloved hand over Roxas' cheek, stroking the blonde's face gently with his thumb. "You need to wake up; you're not leaving me again. I'm never letting you out of my sight, ever. It'd be too much for me."

Axel's eyes were now getting wet, and his smile faltered. "And you know why, Rox?"

The redhead leaned down to the unconscious blonde beneath him, and said in a whisper-as if what he said was a secret between them- "It's because I lo-"

* * *

A low groan cut off his sentence, and Axel hastily wiped his eyes and leaned back as Roxas opened one of his ocean-hued eyes. The blonde smiled, and Axel had a haunting feeling that Roxas had heard him talking. But instead the teen whispered almost inaudibly, "Axel." Axel looked up at the mention of his name-he had been staring at his hands which rested in his lap. Roxas was now attempting to sit up, but his action was restrained when Axel's hand rested on his chest- gentle yet firm. The blonde stiffened, and then relaxed as the hand slowly warmed.

Another small smile appeared on his face, and he subconsciously leaned into the touch, eyes closing once more. Axel raised an eyebrow at the blonde's actions, and then removed his hand. A small whimper showed the blonde's disapproval at his actions, and said blonde's eyes shot open. Roxas stared at Axel, and then he fell back onto the mattress quickly, turning his head to the side-breaking eye contact with the redhead.

Now that he wasn't preoccupied with Axel, Roxas took in the sight of the bleach white room-and grimaced. He squirmed, attempting to shed the white sheets and sit up. Again, Axel's hand rested on his chest. But this time, Roxas grabbed Axel's wrist, glaring at the older teen¹. "Where the hell am I?" Roxas tried to sound calm while asking the question, and just barely succeeded.

Axel sighed, running the hand not being held by Roxas through his red spikes. "Well, if you'd let go of my hand I'll-" "No," Roxas growled out, "answer my questions, and I'll let you go." Axel snorted, settling himself next to the blonde.

"Fine, we're in the World that Never Was…happy?" Axel attempted to pull back his hostage hand, to no avail. The blonde's grin tightened, "No, not yet."

Roxas locked gazes with the Axel, who shifted nervously after a moment. "You're being vague, Axel." Roxas muttered, "Where is the World that Never Was?" The redhead sighed, looking away from the blonde staring into space. "Technically, it's nowhere. But, I don't like technicalities. So, you're going to have to live with that answer or hold my hand for the rest of the night." Before the blonde had time to retort, someone knocked on the door.

"Aaaxxeeelllllll! Are you there?!"

* * *

Green eyes glared at the door, as if staring hard enough would make the visitor vanish. They didn't, so Axel began to stand up. Roxas' blue eyed gaze followed the other's movements, so he stared back at Axel as the redhead stopped and looked back at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Roxas, you're going to have to let me go, y'know."

That confused the blonde, before he noticed that he still had a grip on Axel's wrist. Smiling sheepishly, Roxas loosened his grip. As the blonde began to withdraw his hand, Axel's grip tightened, holding his hand gently yet firm. A smirk found its way onto the redhead's face, and Roxas could feel the light blush dust his cheeks. Wait a- why was he blushing?!

A gut feeling made the blonde ponder if this feeling was familiar, because the fluttering in his chest was. So was the feeling of a warm hand held in his own. _Maybe, maybe I-_ The blonde's train of though was cut off, however, when he noticed that Axel was merely helping him to his feet.

Now standing, Roxas inwardly pouted as he actually noticed the height difference between him and Axel. If he looked towards the redhead, he was met with Axel's upper arm, just below his shoulder. Leaning forward, Roxas noticed a window he had failed to see earlier. Outside was the shadowy outline of a city, drowned in the darkness of night. He could just barely see that the streets were empty, thanks to some dim neon lights that seemed to have difficulty staying lit.

Roxas looked up at the redhead towering over him. "Axel?" Said redhead made a sound of acknowledgement, looking down with a raised eyebrow. "What time is it?"

Axel gazed out of the towering window, and then shrugged. "You can never be sure. It's always nighttime here-kind of like the eternal sunset you had in Twilight Town. But, if I were to take a guess, I'd say right around 7, give or take."

Before the blonde could continue questioning, the knock on the door sounded again. "Aaaxxeeelllllll! I can hear you in there! If you don't answer this door I will kick it down! And don't think I won't, mister!"

Axel sighed, letting go of Roxas' hand (which he had still been holding) and walked nonchalantly over to the door. Upon opening the door, the spiky haired pyro was tackled to the ground. "Ax!!!"

* * *

An older teen, maybe a year younger than Axel, was now sitting on the redhead's chest, arms crossed and a look of victory plastered on his tan face. He was dressed identical to Axel, although the black cloak was unzipped, revealing a black wife-beater. Aqua hued eyes were glittering with mischief, and stray locks of sandy blonde hair-fashioned into a mix between a mullet and a mohawk- slightly covered the orbs.

Roxas raised an eyebrow, than sat on the foot of the bed-watching the two boys on the floor.

"Hey, Dem." The redhead muttered, squirming in an attempt to free himself from the weight on his chest. Finally catching the hint, the blonde got off, extending a gloved hand to help Axel up. Roxas now walked over, standing slightly behind Axel. Turning his head to gaze at Roxas, Axel smiled and said, "Rox, this is Demyx, remember him?"

Before Roxas could shake his head, Demyx had appeared behind him to smother him in a sideways hug over the shoulder. "Of course little Roxy remembers me!" Demyx beamed, "He's only been away on that mission for a few months, his memory isn't that bad!"

Whoa…hold on! Months? Roxas had been born and raised in Twilight Town, and Hayner Pence, and Olette had been his friends for years! The blonde cast a questioning look at Axel, mouthing 'what!?' to the redhead. Axel only shrugged in reply, then turned to Demyx. "So, what do you want, Dem?" he asked, unlatching Demyx's arm from Roxas' shoulders and replacing it with his own.

The mulleted blonde's blue eyed gaze shifted between Axel and Roxas, a smirk on his face. "Well," he began, rocking back and forth on his heels. "I _was_ going to see if you guys have seen Zexy anywhere, and if you knew about the meeting tonight." Demyx paused, smiling foolishly like a child in a candy store. "But I didn't know you two were…busy."

Roxas flushed, his face rivaling the color of Axel's hair, and he chanced a glance at the redhead. His hair was messy, sticking up at odder angles than usual, his brow was slightly coated in drying sweat from their fight in Twilight Town, and his clothes were in disarray. He took a lucky guess that he didn't look any better.

"N-no! We were-" Roxas' flustered reply was cut off as Axel's gloved hand was placed over his mouth. "Play along Roxy," Axel's voice was dangerously close to the blonde's ear, his lips barely ghosting over the lobe. "It's just a joke, you'll remember eventually." He finished off his vague explanation with a nip to the tip of the ear. Roxas squeaked quietly, and then flushed a brighter shade of red as arms wrapped around his waist, and a head nestled into his blonde spikes.

"Well," Axel began, "I don't know where Zexion is, but thanks for the info on the meeting." Axel smirked-although Roxas couldn't see- as he continued. "And yes, we're 'busy'- so unless you want to see butt sex, you should leave." Demyx laughed, walking towards the door. "Seriously, what were you guys doing? You look like something Larxene dragged in." "Sparring, Dem, now go find Zexy!" Axel detached himself from Roxas, going to push Demyx, who was still chuckling, out.

* * *

Roxas' blush hadn't disappeared, but memories seemed to play in his mind like an old fashioned movie. Demyx and Axel grinning gleefully as they waved something-the object was blurry in his mind's eye- in front of his face. A blonde woman screaming like a banshee, her antennae like bangs crackling with sparks of electricity. A man with an eye patch and silver streaked raven hair pointing a purple spiked gun after him, Axel, and Demyx, yelling obscenities after their fleeing figures. Some loony looking guy with silver hair rambling on about hearts and an Organization…Organization XIII.

Roxas' reminiscing was halted by Axel going back with his chin in the blonde spikes and lanky arms wrapped about his waist. Roxas scowled, looking up to remove Axel's head. Upside down emerald hued eyes looked down at him, slightly curved at the bottom from Axel's smile. With as close as they were to each other, Roxas was able to see that Axel's green eyes had the tiniest hint of blue in their depths, contrasting brilliantly with the green hues.

Squirming out of Axel's grip effectively, Roxas looked at the older teen. "So am I going to stay in here during the meeting thing, or what?" Axel walked over to his bed, falling back on it so his crimson locks were slightly spread out around his head. "I'll have to bring you along, Rox," he muttered, "you're going to have to get reinstated."

"Reinstated, why?" Roxas asked. Axel sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Because you left the Organization, Roxas."

That confused Roxas. "But, if I left, then how could I be on a mission-" "Roxas," the redhead cut the blonde's sentence off. "Everyone except Demyx knows you left. We told Dem you were on a mission so he wouldn't overreact."

Roxas nodded slowly, "So, I'm starting over?" Axel nodded. "But, what I don't get. How could I have lived in Twilight Town for 16 years but be on a 'mission' for only a few months?"

This time, Axel sat up on the bed and shrugged. "At first we only sent a few Dusks-lesser nobodies-to look for you. They came back and reported that you had disappeared. We thought you had been kidnapped, and whoever did take you from m- I mean, the Organization, must have warped your mind somehow.

Roxas nodded once more, then said, "One more question. What are nobodies?"

Axel chuckled at the inquiry. "We, Roxas, are nobodies. Beings without hearts or emotions. Or something like that. Got it memorized?"

With his rhetorical question, Axel tapped his forehead with an index finger, smirking slightly.

The blonde rolled his eyes, a small tug at his memory making him recall how often the redhead said that.

Axel must have taken the eye-roll as a 'no-I-don't-have-it-memorized'. And said, "Come here Roxas."

Roxas raised an eyebrow, but complied to the redheads wishes. When he neared the redhead, Axel pulled him into his lap, holding the blonde close to his chest. Roxas stiffened, and Axel placed his head over the left side of his chest-where a heart would have resided. "What do you hear, Roxas?"

Roxas relaxed, and then listened, "Nothing." He slowly moved one of his hands to rest near his head, gently gripping Axel's cloak. "So, when will the meeting start?" he asked into Axel's chest, closing his eyes.

"Dunno," Axel replied, bracing his hand on Roxas' back, "But Xemnas will make it known, no worries." He rested his cheek gently on Roxas' head, and Roxas smiled. "This seems so…familiar, so natural for me," he said, nuzzling into the redhead's chest without realizing it. "We did this a lot, didn't we?" Axel nodded, dragging his index finger up the blonde's spine.

Roxas shivered, and then straightened up, "I should take a shower," he muttered, making to stand up. Axel frowned slightly in defeat, before he nodded. "The bathrooms over there," he pointed towards a door, "towels are on the rack, and I'll bring you a change of clothes."

* * *

Roxas nodded, before walking into the bathroom without a word. Axel heard the water turn on, and then he rolled himself off of the bed to search for clothes. Walking over to the closet inlaid in one of the white walls, Axel rummaged through the collection of black cloaks in search of one shorter than the others. Finally finding one, Axel walked over to the bathroom door and knocked.

"Rox? Hey, I'm leaving you a cloak to change into, okay? You'll have to borrow someone else's pants and stuff." He slowly pushed open the door, and then draped the clothing by the towel rack. Turning on his heel to leave, the water was cut off, and one of Roxas' hands groped for a towel from behind the shower curtain.

Axel laughed inwardly, grabbing a nearby towel and handing it to the blonde.

Roxas squeaked, unaware of the redhead. Pulling the towel towards himself, he wrapped the material around his waist after drying off. Stepping out of the shower, Roxas smiled thankfully at the redhead (who had stayed in the bathroom), and brushed past him, the cloak thrown carelessly over his shoulder.

Green eyes followed the blonde's movements, before Axel also left the bathroom. Sitting himself on the white laden bed, the redhead couldn't help but observe the blonde's figure as he began to change. Even though the Roxas was younger, he had little baby fat-if any. The muscles on his back flexed slightly with each movement, shining softly with rivulets of water. Axel couldn't control his gaze as it slowly drifted downwards, and he definitely couldn't help himself from glaring at the towel. How _dare_ a piece of fabric keep him from seeing- Whoa! Where did that come from?!

Axel grimaced- muttering obscenities lowly to himself. But he couldn't stop himself from wondering what Roxas would look like under the barrier of fabric. Such thoughts led to himself wrapping his arms about the blonde's waist again, except this time was different. That led to a chaste kiss, which in turn led to a make-out session. And finally, the poor distraught Axel had dug himself into a hole.

…Which just so happened to include one nude, flushed, and squirming blonde.

* * *

¹--Okay, I know that Axel is probably like, 20 something in the game. I messed around with his age, people!!! Axel is 18, going on 19, and Roxas is just under 17. -nod nod-

**Ending Authors note: **Whoot! Chapter 2 is DONE! –happy dance- Now, the question I leave upon all of you readers (it might just affect how long the hiatus is): **should I describe Axel's thoughts in the next chapter?** The rating would be bumped up, and it would be a lime (no worries, lemons will come eventually!)...And I need you guys to decide!!!

R&R, you get cookies and plushies, blah blah blah

---Axarsh


	4. Chapter III: Dreams and Meetings

**Author's Notes:** Ok…apparently the hiatus wasn't as long as I thought o-o…It's like…as soon as I wrote 'writers block' swarms of ideas blew up in my mind!! Weird

**Disclaimer: **Must I say it?

**Pairing!: **AkuRoku, possible Zemyx…no change people

**Warnings:** Lime in this chapter (if it can even be called that), Future yaoi, Shounen-ai, language, OOC, blahbity blah blah blah

Anything For You

Chapter 3—Dreams and Meetings

From our last chapter: And finally, the poor distraught Axel had dug himself into a hole…Which just so happened to include one nude, flushed, and squirming blonde.

_Axel smirked, standing up from his place at the bed and walking behind Roxas. A single, lanky arm wrapped around the sun-kissed tan waist, pulling the blonde's body against his own. Roxas gasped, his face turning bright red as he was turned to face the redhead. "Axel, what are you-" Roxas' sentence was cut off by Axel's finger on his lips, and he stared questioningly at the redhead._

"_Roxas, you have no clue how long I've been waiting to do this," Axel murmured, lowering his face to where the two males were eye to eye. "Besides, you say you don't remember much of me, right?" _

_Roxas nodded, his blue eyes wide with confusion, and that reaction made Axel's smirk grow._

"_Hmm…well this might just help you remember something." And with that Axel brought his lips down upon Roxas', capturing them in a chaste kiss. He could feel Roxas freeze in his arms, before the blonde responded with the tiniest amount of pressure._

_The redhead inwardly cheered. Maybe Roxas did remember him, and _liked_ him, nonetheless! Whilst he pondered that, Roxas wrapped his arms around the other's neck, lacing his fingers in Axel's scarlet locks. The soft tugging on his hair brought Axel back to reality, and he noticed the blonde had closed his eyes. '_He looks so innocent'_, Axel couldn't help but think, and he allowed his own eyelids to slowly lower._

_Cautiously, Axel ran his tongue over the seam of the blonde's lips, causing Roxas to gasp. Taking that opportune moment, Axel allowed his and Roxas' chaste kiss to become a tongue war. Roxas eventually let down, content with Axel sweeping his tongue around his mouth, memorizing it. _

_At one point, Roxas had moaned and removed one of his hands from Axel's hair, directing it towards the redhead's back and pulling their bodies impossibly close. At the same time, Axel's hands were ghosting down his sides, one stopping at a slowly hardening bud. Slowly, he nudged the blonde's nipple in circles with his thumb, reveling in the sounds he got from the younger. He had broken their kiss, and attached his lips to the blonde's neck, marking Roxas as his and his alone. _

_Roxas head was thrown to the side, his eyes clenched shut and a blush coloring his face a pink hue. He could feel Axel's other hand slowly drifting lower, playing with the hem of his towel. The blonde's hips instinctively bucked towards the awaiting appendage, and he moaned._

"_A-Axel! Please!" He wasn't sure what he was pleading for, but Axel smirked, loosing the towel at an agonizingly slow rate. The redhead ghosted his hand over the blonde's forming arousal, and he smiled when Roxas began clawing at his clothes, unzipping his trench coat and growling._

_Slim, long fingers loosely wrapped around the blonde's erection, and Roxas bucked his hips, trying to get more friction. But Axel would have none of that. He had waited far too long for this. Another growl left the blonde's throat, and he shoved the trench coat (which he had unzipped) off of Axel's shoulders, leaving the redhead in black pants and boots. Before he could attempt to remove Axel's pants, his lips were covered and Axel's hand tightened._

_Axel smiled into the kiss, excited by the sheer pleasure that resulted from the blonde's moan. Slowly, he pumped his hand up and down, the tantalizing pace frustrating the blonde. Axel could feel the sting as his bottom lip was nipped at and he continued pumping with more vigor. Roxas, _his_ Roxas, seemed to almost scream into his mouth, and he broke the kiss for air. _

"_Ah! Axel, shit, please! I'm so…" _

_Whatever the blonde was going to say was interrupted by his own moan of pleasure. Axel smiled widely as he heard his name, although a heavily slurred version of it, fall from the swollen lips of his blonde beauty._

"_A-AXEL!!"

* * *

_

"Axel? Axel! Hey, are you okay?!"

Axel's eyes jolted open, and he willed his breathing to slow as his vision slowly returned to him. For once he was happy he was relatively quiet during these...fantasies. Because there was Roxas; his eyes wide with worry, mere inches from the redhead's own face. Startled, Axel hastily moved his coat in a feeble attempt to hide the bulge in his pants, hoping that the blonde hadn't noticed it. _What if he already has?_ The pyro couldn't help but think; _how will he react?_

"You okay?" The blonde repeated, drawing his lips together in a fine line. He adjusted the baggy coat resting on his shoulders, moving one of his hands to rest against Axel's forehead. Axel's face was slowly beginning to rival the color of his hair, and he inhaled sharply when he felt the blonde's hand on his face. Said blonde gasped, and retracted his hand as if burned.

"You're hot!" The blonde squeaked, shaking his hand and blowing on it.

Axel had regained his composure, and smirked, "Well, I hear that all the time from girls, Roxas, but I didn't know you thought so…" He raised an eyebrow as his smirk widened, and he laughed when Roxas instantly blushed.

"But honestly, Rox, I'm fine. I control fire, remember?" Axel pointed towards his temple, "My body temperature is naturally higher than a normal person's. All I need is a shower and I should be good."

Roxas nodded, moving to the side to allow Axel to get off the bed. The redhead made quick work of grabbing a spare coat, and within seconds the sound of pouring water could be heard from behind the shut bathroom door.

The blonde sighed, resting his chin in his palm, his wet locks falling limply in front of his eyes. Axel was acting really weird just now…but why? Roxas didn't _remember_ doing anything to the redhead. The thought made Roxas scowl. Then again, Roxas didn't _remember_ anything the included this castle or anyone in it. A growl of frustration found its way from the blonde's throat, and his fists clenched on the bed sheets. Why couldn't he remember a damn thing?! These people say they are his friends, and he can't remember their names!

Roxas would have gone further into detail about those thoughts, if it weren't for an almost silent moan coming from the bathroom. The sound made Roxas freeze, and stopped to listen intently, wondering if Axel was hurt. Instead of a curse or sound representing pain, Roxas heard another stifled moan and a name.

_His_ name.

Roxas' face flushed to a shade of red that would embarrass a lobster, and he covered his face when he heard the water cut off in the shower and the door open. Feebly, he looked up, hoping that what he heard Axel say was all a coincidence, or figment of his imagination. It seemed as if Axel was about to say something, but all of a sudden a voice seemed to speak from thin air.

"All Members report to the Meeting Room…now."

"That's our cue, Roxy," Axel smiled, moving to open the door and let the blonde out.

Roxas nodded, staying silent as he exited the room and stood in the vacant corridor. He played with the too-long sleeve of the coat he was wearing, and finally looked up as Axel exited the room and walked down the hallway.

* * *

Axel had a long stride, which had the shorter teen jogging to keep up. Roxas had started to try to memorize their route. A left here, a right there, three flights of stairs down and another left; but he completely gave up when their little journey to the Meeting Room became to confusing. Instead, Roxas just silently followed Axel, who was equally silent-for a change. 

Finally, the two came up to a pair of white-stained doors, each emblazoned with the same symbol Roxas had seen around the whole castle. _The Organization's insignia_ his subconscious said, and the teen stored the information in the back of his head for later. As if on automated hinges, the doors slowly swung open, admitting the two males.

Thirteen tall chairs with throne-like backs loomed in the immense room. Some chairs were taller or shorter than others, and each had a roman numeral ranging from 'I' to 'XIII' on its base. Eleven of these chairs were occupied, the only vacant ones being labeled 'VIII' and 'XIII'. Axel made no move to go towards his seat, instead standing beside Roxas and glaring at the base of chair 'I'.

Roxas quickly glanced around to view the others in the room, to no avail. Most of the members had their hoods drawn over their head, except for one. Demyx's hair was hard to miss in a sea of black hoods, and the sandy locks were bobbing in-time with the music apparently coming from the ear buds in the elder blonde's ears.

"Number Eight." The same voice that had summoned them sounded from the person in chair 'I', cold and sinister. "Why do you bring this…this _traitor_…back to us?"

Green eyes narrowed dangerously, and almost invisible embers licked Axel's clenched fists. "_Roxas_ was kidnapped shortly after his attempt to leave, Superior," he ground out. "His mind was wiped of all memories of the Organization. And, if my memory serves me right, you were the one who gave me the Recon mission for Number Thirteen." Venom dripped from the redhead's words, and his body was rigid with hate.

The shadowy figure in the chair before them sighed. "Yes, I did give you the mission, but I didn't expect for you to actually go through with it due to you and Number Thirteen's…" The man seemed to be thinking of the right phrase, "_friendship_. I didn't expect you to drag him back. Fine, he can return to his original ranks, just make sure he doesn't try any escape attempts again." The figure shrugged and waved his hand in dismissal. "We can just move him into his old room and let other members train him. I will leave you and Number Nine in charge of helping Thirteen regain his memories."

The person in chair 'IV' raised its hand feebly. "Superior, Sir…" the man began, "Number Thirteen's room has been temporarily converted to a storage room over the months. We weren't expecting his return."

The 'Superior' made a sound of distaste. "And _who_ all has items in that room?"

Everyone's hand went up except for the Superior's, Demyx's, and Axel's. Demyx was too busy bobbing his head to music and Axel had his hands resting on Roxas' shoulders.

Gloved hands went to massage the man's temples, and he again waved his hand dismissively. "Well then," he started. "Number Eight will have to allow Thirteen to stay with him until the room is cleared." He turned his head to Number Four, "And how long should that take?"

"Er…t-three nights at the maximum if we start now, S-superior," the man stuttered making nervous movements with his hands.

"Then start now! All further comments or complaints can be filed through Number Seven. This meeting has been adjourned, now GET CLEANING!"

Portals around the room flared to life, and everyone disappeared from their seats, even Demyx, who had taken off his headphones a few moments earlier.

Roxas looked warily at the redhead beside him. "So I'm staying with you…"

"For the next three nights! That's what Vexen said," Axel smiled, hugging Roxas over the shoulder. "Maybe we can get to work at getting your memories back!"

Visions of Axel's previous thoughts swarmed his head, and the redhead blushed, hastily summoning a portal to his own room.

* * *

When the two reappeared in the spotless white room, Axel noticed something. 

"Er…I don't have any spare blankets, so unless you want to sleep on the floor we're going to have to share the bed."

Roxas could almost see the giant sweatdrop that fell from the redhead's head, and inwardly laughed. He physically shrugged, however, and made his way over to the bed, shedding the oversized uniform on the way and leaving him in boxers. He lifted the white covers, and wiggled himself beneath them with a content sigh. It had been a long day.

Axel took a little bit longer to get into bed, gazing at his blonde friend with a warm smile. _Just like the good ole days_, he thought, lifting the covers and resting beneath them. He hoped that he wouldn't have a repeat of his earlier 'daydream', and willed himself to not begin thinking up images from that little show.

Just as the redhead was drifting off to sleep, an arm wrapped around his waist and a head found its way to his shoulder. Roxas' breath ghosted over his cheek, and he could have sworn he heard his name whispered just barely. The redhead smiled contently and was about to embrace sleep once more.

He would have, too, if it weren't for the sleeping blonde's legs becoming entangled in his own. Axel heaved a shaky sigh and now tried to force himself to sleep.

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Holy crap, I liiiiiivvvvvveeeeeee. Okay, maybe the hiatus wasn't as long as I predicted-like I already said, but I just had a spur of genius and I've been typing for hours now...I'm sleepeh. Ah well. Sorry for the slow updates on Nuits, I have major writer's block -insert giant idea blob here- 

But on the plus side- I'm going to MegaCon in Orlando come March!!!! -happy dance- If I can afford to buy/make an Org. XIII coat, I'm gonna cosplay as Axel X3

R&R and you get cookies, plushies, AND...uh...pr0n? lol

--Axarsh


End file.
